Annotated Bibliography
Anas357. (February 9,2010). Chernobyl the Abandoned City(Nuclear Reactor Meltdown). retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3vz0PbtlWU. Accessed” 4-7-14. This video does talks about the long-lasting effects of the Chernobyl incident. Chernobyl was a nuclear reactor that exploded in 1986. The area surrounding still displays high levels of radioactivity today. The area is was evacuated soon after the incident and considered unsafe for human activity. The offspring of the people affected by the radiation are being born with deformities.This video provides information on the effects of radiation on Humans as well as the environments. Viewers will see that the effects of radiation are long lasting. They will also see that even small doses of nuclear radiation can have extremely damaging effects on the body. Younghawn, Minki, and Wonjoon Kim. Effect of the Fukushima Nuclear Disaster on Global Public Acceptance of Nuclear Energy. Danvers: Elsevier, 2013. Print: This book discusses a fairly recent nuclear reactor disaster that no one in our group was even aware of which was quite surprising and interesting. It gives an account of the widespread disaster that occurred when a huge tsunami hit a reactor in Fukushima causing many radioactive isotopes to enter the ocean. Besides this the text provides many graphs of comparison between nuclear energy and other energy resources. This book was very helpful towards are research because it furthered our knowledge of nuclear disasters and how unpredictable they are given nature's unpredictability, and it also gave us some information about nuclear energy versus other sources. Dnews(november 15, 2013). Fukushima Radiation: What You’ve Heard are Lies. retrieved from: http://news.discovery.com/tech/videos/fukushima-radiation-what-youve-heard-are-lies-video.htm. Accessed on 4-7-14. This video discredits some of the myths about fukushima reactor radiation. It points out that even though the radiation leaks is a bad thing, the ocean is so large that the radiation will dilute to the point it is barely noticeable. It also states that the radiation will have little effect on America. This video can be used to explain to viewers that radiation from a single nuclear reactor explosion is devastating to the surrounding area. However it does not have planet wide effects. nickelson666. (March 14, 2011) Fukushima reactor explained!. retrieved from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdbitRlbLDc. Accessed on 4-7-14. This video explains the cause of the fukushima reactor meltdown. It displays the multiple failsafes a nuclear reactor has. It also implies that the only reason the reactor exploded was because of the earthquake and tsunami not, design failures. This video can be used to inform viewers about how the Fukushima incident happened. It will show them the numerous failsafes used in the reactors. The video may persuade them that reactors can be a safe energy resource if additional protection is added to protect against earthquakes and other natural disaster. ENECeducation. (december 30th,2009). How Nuclear Energy Works. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJfIbBDR3e8 Accessed 4-6-14. This video provides an in-depth look into how nuclear reactors work. It describes the processes of how the reactors generate electricity. It also describes the safety measures inside the reactors to ensure radiation does not leak in the event of a failure at the plant. The video does a good job explaining the processes of a nuclear reactor. It explains it simply enough for most people to understand it with little to no problem. The video may put some people’s minds to rest knowing that there are extensive fail safes in the event of an accident. The video will hopefully convince people that incidents such as the fukushima reactor are flukes that do not happen often. Quinlan, Heather. “Is Nuclear Power Safe?”. retrieved from:http://science.howstuffworks.com/environmental/energy/nuclear-power-safe.htm. Last updated: N/A. Accessed 4-7-14: This website provides readers with the perspective of how important nuclear energy can be in places with so few natural resources like France. It also shows how this idea of energy production has grown on the United States, and how President Obama approved an 8 million dollar loan to build new reactors across the United States as well as begin plans for mining uranium in Colorado. So in a sense it is like an update on global events having to do with nuclear energy and its use. Throughout the rest of the article it lists pros and cons of using nuclear energy as an energy resource and therefore takes no biased stance on the topic. How Stuff Works is a reliable and credible source because it is non profit and serves to give scientific explanations on a variety of topics to further readers' knowledge of the subject they are researching. This site was very useful in our research because it really went in depth about how nuclear energy reactors are globally regulated and recognized as well as go in depth about how the cons of nuclear energy could really affect the planet in the future. It gave us a more detailed evaluation on how nuclear waste is dealt with, and just how much uranium is left on Earth to continue supplying this process. “Nuclear energy”. retrieved from:http://www.epa.gov/cleanenergy/energy-and-you/affect/nuclear.html. Last updated: 10-22-2013. Accessed on 4-7-14: This website informs readers on all of the basic things there are to know on nuclear energy such as environmental impacts, air emissions, water resource use, water discharge, spent fuel, radioactive waste generation, and reserves.This article doesn't argue anything, but rather simply informs curious readers about what nuclear energy is and several relevant things that have to do with this topic. This was a valuable resource for this research because for one it is an unbiased and credible source being backed by the government. It is written by the United States Environmental Protection Agency which serves to informs citizens about all of the currently used energy resources and how they impact our environment. It really helped shape our argument against nuclear energy because it gave many valid facts about how it could potentially harm the environment and those that inhabit it. With all of this the website was a very relevant and helpful source for our research, and also a great learning tool considering no one in our group really knew anything about nuclear energy prior to reading this article. Schneider, Mycle, and Antony Froggatt. "2011–2012 World Nuclear Industry Status Report." 2011–2012 World Nuclear Industry Status Report. Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, 1 Mar. 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2014: The main argument of the research paper is that the global nuclear industry is in decline, because many reasons such as the nuclear power’s competitors, investment risky, and safety concern. The researcher provides many exact data and graph to prove this point.This analyze report are reliable and objective, since it prove many cooperation between hundreds of centuries in the world. This goal is to have an effective prediction of the tendency of the future nuclear energy change. "Risks and Benefits of Nuclear Energy | OECD READ Edition." OECD ILibrary. OECD Nuclear Energy Agency, 2007. Web. 20 Apr. 2014: This book many fields of nuclear and other energy source which could produce electricity, by comparing about the society and environment effects of them, to find out the benefits and negative effects of them.The Last chapter illustrate the cost of the nuclear energy, thus could provide some information when we make cooperation between the nuclear energy and other sources. "The Economics of Nuclear Power." Nuclear Power Economic. World Nuclear Association, Feb. 2014. Web. 20 Apr. 2014. This book analyse the investment in nuclear power base on different aspects of the consititution of the coast of the nuclear power, which including the fules, the nuclear reator, and the fee of hiring the experienced technique worker, etc. In addition, it also discuss about the reason of invest a nuclear power plant. Such as the political dissent and environment pollution. This book provides us many useful information to evaluable the benefit and shortcoming of invest the money on nuclear power source as our daily life energy.